When the Sun Sets
by turtlechick
Summary: When my blind date goes bad can this tiny brunette show me what really happens after the sun sets? AU One shot Nejiten


_Here we go again. lol  
I reread my last one shot and wasn't that satisfied,  
but i have to say I really like this one.  
It's in Neji's POV BTW, so I tried to use big words. lol_

_Pairings: Nejiten and others are mentioned. :)_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of it's characters._

**

* * *

**

**When the Sun Sets**

By: turtlechick

"Thanks Neji. You can call me… anytime." Like that would ever happen, this date was bad enough. Two, was just not an option for this girl. She continued to leave the restaurant, and I looked away when she put that extra swish in her hips that she had done when we had first entered the restaurant. I rubbed my temples and took another swig of my now melted ice water. I just couldn't catch a break.

"So what was wrong with that one?" I brought my eyes up to see a frowning brunette. I took an extra look to see she was wearing an apron so she must be a waitress. Her chocolate brown hair was pulled into two twin buns and the color complemented her eyes well.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Look I've seen you in here with at least three different girls and I'm pretty sure that was number four. So are you just messing with them or something? It's not good to mess with a girl's emotions." Her voice was firm, but it took me by surprise by the fact that she thought that I was interested in those… girls. I'm not sure if they could even be called that, I was almost certain that one of them had an unsightly patch of hair on her upper lip.

"No." I wasn't sure what she was actually asking me.

"Well what was it then?" Why was she still here? I saw her eyes narrow.

"That wasn't my idea, let me tell you that. I would never agree to _that_… willingly."

"Willingly?" She pulled out the chair across from me and motioned for her to sit. I really didn't see how it could hurt. I had already been tortured once tonight; why not go for round three. "You mind telling me the whole story?" She was persistent.

"Are you sure you can sit here?" I shifted my head towards the back kitchen.

She raised an eyebrow. "Do you see anyone else here?"

I hadn't noticed it but I was the only one left in the small restaurant. A few waiters were picking up the dishes and blowing out the candles on the tables used for an extra touch ambiance. That sort of thing just made me sick.

"I guess not."

"Then spill." I could help but feel my lips turn up in a small grin.

"I can't believe I'm doing this." She put her chin in her hands and watched me even more intently. "It was all my uncle's idea. He says that it is time for me to settle down and get married."

"What!!? How old are you?" She had raised her voice and a few of the other employees had stopped their work to stare at us. It was a bit unsettling.

"Twenty-two." I answered quietly hoping to give her the hint to quiet down as well.

"Well I'm just going to have a talk with your uncle about that." Her smile came down in a troubled frown.

"I'd like to see that." The thought of seeing this tiny brunette scold my uncle made yet another smile play upon my lips.

She giggled. "Go on."

I took another drink of my water to clear my throat and started up again. "All this week he's set me up on these blind dates, with what, he thinks are suitable women."

She busted out laughing. "Your uncle thinks those tramps are 'suitable'?" She put air quotes around the word "suitable".

"What happened to their emotions? Just a minute ago that's all you could talk about."

"Oh please, that's before I knew the whole story. I thought that last one's breasts were going to fall out of her shirt."

"I honestly can't even remember even one of their names."

She laughed. "Why would you want to?"

"Neji Hyuuga." I said all of a sudden.

"What?" She looked confused.

"That's my name."

"Oh." She laughed again. "Tenten Mitarashi." She extended her hand and I shook it. I don't think I would forget her name or even could, if I had wanted to.

_-_

We had talked for a good twenty minutes until I noticed her look down at her watch. "Neji?"

"Yes?"

"My shift was over ten minutes ago. Do you want to go see a concert?" She was totally serious and was now waiting for my answer.

I had almost choked on the last drop my water. "What?"

She had scooted out of her chair and was beginning to untie her apron. "My best friend's brother's band is playing a gig a couple blocks down. They're pretty good and I had already told Sakura I would go."

"But it's almost eleven thirty." Was she really serious?

"Oh come on don't you know nothing exciting happens until after the sun sets. You're going, I'm not taking no for answer." She took my hand and proceeded to drag me out the small restaurant's door.

"Wait Tenten!" I tried to protest but she wouldn't hear of it.

She let go of my hand and it was met by the harsh cold weather that greeted us as we walked down the street. "Oh wait I almost forgot." She grabbed the ribbons that held her buns in place and gentle tugged them out of place. I tried to keep my mouth closed as her long think brown came tumbling down her head until it finally stopped at the small of her back.

I think she noticed me staring. "Neji you didn't think I wore my hair up in those buns all the time did you? I usually wear them like that at the restaurant so my hair doesn't get in the food. No one likes a long strand of hair in their food. Right Neji?" All I could do was nod my head and try to keep my eyes facing forward. That was a task all in itself. She probably just thought I didn't care, but took all my willpower just to keep from staring.

"Oh I think this is it." We had finally stopped our small trek outside of a small café; any one would have missed if they hadn't known it was here in the first place. There was not sign just a one person door with the paint chipping off of the pace where the hinges were attached and a few other places as well. "Darn it sounds like we're missing it. Hurry up Neji." Sure enough a droned out sound of base could be heard from the inside.

Tenten made her way into the shady café with me, dragging along at her heels. "Oh good we didn't miss it." She tried to peek over the crowd that now engulfed us. "Oh there she is, come on Neji." She grabbed my hand yet again and pulled me to the far side of the café to the bar. I watched as the four band members gave the final tweaks to their instruments and the lead singer was now saying his thanks to the people in the small room.

"Hi Sakura." We had stopped at a small girl with bright pink hair and a boy with strangely spiked black hair. They certainly were an odd pair. "I thought we had missed Kotetsu."

"Nope he's just about to go on." She was talking to Tenten but kept taking the time to look at me. "Say Tenten, who's your friend?"

"Oh this is Neji." She got a big grin on her face.

The pinkette smiled. "I'm Sakura and this is my boyfriend, Sasuke." She put her hand on the boys head and smoothed back his bangs. She went back to Tenten after satisfied on knowing my name. "Kotetsu is really glad you could make it."

"He shouldn't worry so much. He knows that he is like a brother to me." The band in the background gave their last thanks and started to play their first song. "Come on Neji let's go closer." She linked my arm with hers and she began dragging me to the middle of the dance floor.

The music was loud, to say the least. The lead singer screamed into the microphone and the band members gave their bit by saying their "yeahs," whenever the time presented itself. We had shifted to the very front of the stage and I watched as Tenten threw her arms up with the rest of the crowd and sang every single word as if she had written them herself. It was a sight to see; the sober people in the back, the drunks in the middle getting into fist fights, and the true fans standing near the front taking in all the concert had to give.

I took a look at my watch and was shocked by the time. "Hey Neji what time is it?" She had to scream to be heard. I told her the time and she looked shocked. "Damn." She cursed. "We're late come on Neji." She grabbed my hand again and dragged me out of the small café but not before she gave one last wave to girl with pink hair and her brooding boyfriend.

"Tenten what exactly are we late for?" I asked when we had gotten back outside in the freezing weather.

"Oh well I promised my friend Shikamaru I would go and see his art show. He's been planning this for like a year now." She got this big grin on her face. Were she and this Shikamaru person seeing each other?

"He must be good then."

"At art, yes. Planning things, no. He is so lazy it takes him forever to get things done. That's why he's had to plan this thing so far in advance." She giggled.

"I see."

"So how was the concert? Did you like it?" Her voice was so eager to hear my answer.

"Well it definitely was a first." It was I could say. I didn't want to hurt her feelings.

"What you've never been to a concert before??!! Well that won't be the last if you keep hanging out with me." Her expression changed to a triumphant one as we walked down the empty streets.

_-_

We arrived at an abandoned warehouse well I thought it was abandoned that was until I saw the inside. The walls were lined with the most amazing paintings. I had gone to a few art shows before with my family but the artists were all stuffy and out of touch. Every single person in the warehouse seemed to be enjoying themselves as they scanned the artwork. Most of them were of clouds but no two were the same. I also never got bored as I continued to look them over.

"There you are Tenten." Behind us was a tall blond girl. She was smiling a funny toothy grin as she looked down on the both of us.

"Hey Temari!" Tenten greeted the girl as if they hadn't spoken in years. "Where's the artist?" Tenten joked.

"Hiding in the bathroom I think." The tall blond answered. "So who's your friend?"

"This is Neji and Neji this is Temari, Shikamaru's girlfriend." We shook hands and I was surprised by her firm grip, but even more surprised by the identity of this girl. So Tenten wasn't with Shikamaru?

"So am I going to get to see him before we get out of here?"

"Probably not." The blond laughed. "But if he doesn't come out soon I'm going in the men's bathroom to drag him out." They both laughed.

"Ok well I guess we'll go then. Tell Shikamaru hi for me." Tenten gave one more wave and dragged me into the cold streets once again.

"Come on Neji." She yanked on my sleeve but I was done. "Neji come on." She had noticed I had stopped and wasn't moving.

"Tenten." I said firmly.

"Neji please? It's just one more stop I promise." She gave the most adorable puppy dog look and I caved.

"Fine but just one more place." That was one thing I had to stick to.

"Yay! Thank you Neji." She looked happy and I guess that was ok but then she grabbed my arm and clutched it close as we started walking down the vacant street to our next destination. I was a little surprised and half way thought about making her let me go but she looked cold and I was a little cold as well.

"So where are we headed next Tenten?"

"The book store." Well that sounded sort of normal, but knowing Tenten there was a catch.

_-_

Boy was I right. This was no normal bookstore. It probably is during the day but tonight there was a poetry reading. Oh joy.

"There you are Tenten!" A small brunette had flagged us down from the counter. She looked a little out of place with the rest of the depressing looking people in the room. It made me wonder why she was here.

"Hey Matsuri." Tenten gave her a quick hug and then introduced me. Turns out that we were here to listen to Matsuri's boyfriend, Gaara, read his poetry. He also happened to be Temari's little brother. The person who had read before got off the stage and a small boy with red hair stepped on stage. I took one look at him and then back to the small girl next to Tenten. I was a little shocked. I couldn't figure out how a girl like that could end up like a boy like him, but with Tenten I guess I had a lot to learn.

His poetry was good a little dark for my tastes but the others in the book store were eating it up. The small brunette's eyes sparkled as she watched. When he finished he got right off the stage not even waiting for his applause or in this case, snaps. He came right over the three of us and didn't acknowledge Tenten or me and went straight to Matsuri. Tenten said good job and for the last time, I hoped, dragged me outside.

"So are we done?" I asked. She was clinging to my arm again. She nodded against my arm. "Good let me walk you home." She nodded again. "Tenten?"

"Yes Neji?"

"Thank you I needed that."

"Needed what?"

"A night out I guess."

"I should be thanking you. No one ever goes with me on my nightly jaunts."

"I wonder why?" She giggled against my arm.

"No really thank you. I usually feel so left out. I mean I love my friends don't get me wrong but I just feel like something is always missing, but you know what Neji?"

"Yes?"

"I didn't feel like that tonight and I think it was because of… you."

"M-me?"

"Mmm hmm." It was silent all up until we had reached her small apartment building. Before she went in she turned back around. "Hey Neji, you have to promise me that you'll go with me, but next time I get to call you my boyfriend." She smiled gave me a quick peck on the cheek and ran up the stairs before I was even able to say a word. I guess the best things _do_ happen after the sun sets.

* * *

_I wasn't sure how to end it at first but I like the idea I came up with.  
Did you?? lol  
I can't really imagine Gaara reading poetry but hey it could happen. ;P  
I hope you liked it._

_Please review and even if you don't check out another one of my stories. It would make my day, which happens to be Monday. (gross)_

_turtlechick...out_


End file.
